Timestamps Elegia
by Su Padackles
Summary: Timestamps da história Elegia. Cada capítulo é uma história diferente! Num tempo diferente...
1. Always

**Always**

Ansiedade. Jared não conseguia controlar a ansiedade que estava sentindo com a proximidade de seu casamento com Jensen. _E se todo mundo esquecer e não for ninguém? E se a autorização do Misha para celebrar o casamento, que ele pegou na internet, não for válida e o casamento não valer? E se eles mudarem de ideia e o casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo não for mais autorizado? E se o Jensen perceber que eu sou um idiota e..._

-O que foi papa? Você está com aquela cara de bobo de novo... – disse Chris, que observava Jared há algum tempo.

-Hum... não é nada...eu só... estava pensando...

-Pensando no casamento de novo né?

-O quê? Ah...sim... quer dizer, não...quer dizer...

-Tudo bem Papa, é normal ficar apreensivo.

-Não estou apreensivo... _Como é que ele sabe_?

-Hum... o papai disse que quando você fica olhando pra um mesmo lugar e com a boca meio aberta, é que você está apreensivo.

-Ele disse isso? – Jared disse sorrindo.

-Sim... mas papa, fica tranquilo que vai dar tudo certo no casamento, porque fui eu e o Steve que organizamos tudo!

-Ah é mesmo? Então não tenho com o que me preocupar, não é?

-Claro que não!

Chris voltou a assistir ao desenho que passava na TV e Jared voltou a seus pensamentos. Casar era um grande passo, mas era tudo o que ele mais queria. Poder dizer que Jensen era seu marido, seu homem. Seu amor. Mas ele era muito inseguro, ele tinha medo de tudo não passar de outro sonho real, como daquela vez, naquela outra época. Às vezes ele tinha pesadelos em que tudo o que ele estava vivendo não era real, era tudo um sonho colorido. Ele tinha medo de estar vivendo novamente na época errada.

-Um milhão por seus pensamentos... – disse Jensen bem baixinho em seu ouvido, fazendo com que ele levasse um susto e saísse de seu torpor.

-Nada...só estava pensando algumas coisas...

-No casamento, não é?

-Não...

-Jay...

-Sim. É que estou...

-Apreensivo. – disse Chris que estava sentado em almofadas no chão ao lado de sua irmãzinha Hope, que sorria segurando um ursinho de pelúcia.

-Chris, fique com a Hope aqui na sala assistindo TV que eu e seu Papa vamos conversar lá na cozinha, está bem?

-Conversa de adulto?

-Sim, conversa de adulto.

Jensen puxou Jared pelo braço e o levou até a cozinha. Jared sentou-se na cadeira com a cabeça baixa, como um garotinho que acaba de ser pego fazendo arte. Jensen se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo terno e suave nos lábios.

- Jay, o que está te deixando tão nervoso?

-Não é na...

-Não diga que não é nada. Olha pra mim Jay, você pode me dizer qualquer coisa, você sabe disso. O que aconteceu? Você desistiu de se casar?

-Jen! Não, claro que não! Eu te amo, é claro que eu quero me casar com você!

-Mas...

-E se você... e se você descobrir que eu... Jen, eu sou muito complicado, e não consigo dormir sozinho, e suo muito, e falo demais, e sou muito desastrado, e tenho pesadelos e...

-E é por isso que eu te amo tanto Jay. E eu quero me casar com você pra tomar conta de você e pra você tomar conta de mim. Você me ajuda a respirar melhor Jay. Com você, eu sinto meu coração bater num ritmo de jazz. Os seus medos não fazem de você um fraco, e sim humano, real e eu quero viver com você todas as aventuras que a vida nos proporcionar. Eu quero criar nossos filhos com você. E quando nós ficarmos velhinhos, eu estarei lá ao seu lado pra te lembrar que eu ainda te amo, e sempre te amarei.

-Jen...eu...eu te amo tanto...eu... me desculpe, sou um bobo por sentir medo...

-Jay, você não é bobo, eu também sinto medo. Às vezes parece que estou vivendo um sonho e que a qualquer momento vou acordar.

-Eu também me sinto assim... tenho medo de acordar e... e você não estar mais aqui...

Jensen o beijou apaixonadamente. Foi um beijo intenso e forte. Seguro.

-Você sentiu isso, não foi?

-Sim...

-Olhe bem nos meus olhos, o que você vê?

-Sua alma... eu consigo ver sua alma através de seus olhos, como se eles fossem janelas que me levam pra dentro de você.

-Você consegue sentir meu cheiro, não consegue?

-Sim... forte e cítrico. Seu cheiro me traz paz e calma...

-Someday he'll come along, the man I love... – Jensen começou a cantarolar a canção de Billie Holiday, bem baixinho. Jared fechou os olhos e deixou à voz de Jensen lhe inundar o coração.

-Sua voz...ela faz meu coração bater mais rápido e eu sinto borboletas no estômago ao ouvi-la. – Jared disse isso e corou um pouco.

-Viu? Eu sou real Jay. Isto não é um sonho. Não é o tempo errado, não é uma viagem temporal impulsionada pelo nosso amor. Isto somos nós dois nos tornando apenas uma alma completa enquanto vivemos nosso amor.

-Jen...você quer se casar comigo?

-Sim! Nesta e em todas as vidas!

-Me desculpe...

-Pare de se desculpar!

-Não, é sério! Me desculpe...eu com certeza estraguei a surpresa e fiz você dizer seus votos antes da hora, não é mesmo?

Jensen deu uma gargalhada, por que era verdade, ele tinha planejado dizer tudo isso no dia do casamento. Mas só de ver o sorriso covinhas de Jared e a paz que agora ele transmitia em sua feição, fez com que Jensen não se importasse.

-Eu pensarei em outra coisa pra dizer, não se preocupe.

-Vamos ver as crianças, eles estão muito quietos, principalmente o Chris.

Ao chegarem na sala, seus corações se encheram de ternura ao verem Chris e Hope dormindo em cima das almofadas usando Sadie como travesseiro. Chris segurava a mão de sua irmãzinha, que dormia com um sorriso nos lábios.

Jared soube que não tinha nada a temer. Aquilo era real, e ele finalmente estava em casa.

**19 de julho de 2013**

O grande dia chegou. Jared havia escolhido se casar no dia de seu aniversário, pois segundo ele não havia presente melhor do que sua união oficial com Jensen. Por conta dos problemas de Jared para dormir e de sua ansiedade, eles não seguiram a famosa tradição de não dormirem juntos na noite antes do casamento e como sempre, Jared foi o primeiro a acordar e ficou observando Jensen dormindo por alguns minutos, até que teve que acorda-lo para começarem com os preparativos da festa.

-Jen...

- Chut... Je dors...

-Jen...eu sei que você está dormindo Mon'amour, mas temos que levantar!

- Samedi...

-Não é sábado Jen, é sext dia do nosso casamento, lembra?

Jensen fechou os olhos e continuou dormindo. Jared sorriu. Era sempre assim, demorava um tempo para Jensen realmente acordar, e ele sempre falava em francês quando estava muito cansado. Agora ele trabalhava em sua própria clínica particular, a qual ele e Misha abriram em sociedade. Era melhor para ele, por que assim ficava mais fácil para cuidar das crianças e todas as noites ele dormia em casa.

-Tudo bem, continue dormindo que vou aproveitar para ligar para o Chad e ver se ele...

-Ops, ok, já levantei, já acordei!

-Bon jour! – Jared disse dando uma gargalhada.

-Bom dia, Sunshine... você disse que iria ligar pra quem?

-Para o Chad, para saber se está tudo certo com o local do casamento, que por acaso eu sou o único a não saber onde será!

-É surpresa, já disse!

-Ok, ok! Até o Chris sabe onde será e quando eu tentei sonda-lo sobre onde seria, ele me deu uma bela lição de moral! – Jared disse corando um pouco.

-Ele que me ajudou a escolher o local...sei lá, senti uma energia boa lá... bom, mas mudando de assunto, antes que eu lhe conte tudo, dê uma olhada em cima do guarda-roupa.

Jared olhou e notou uma caixa azul em cima do guarda-roupa.

-Jen... há quanto tempo aquela caixa está lá?

-Uma semana, mas eu sabia que você não iria notar! – Jensen disse isso e deu uma gargalhada.

Jared se levantou e pegou a caixa. Abriu e ao ver o que tinha dentro seus olhos brilharam. Era um livro caríssimo sobre a História da França. Jared, que era um professor de história, se sentiu como uma criança que ganha o tão sonhando brinquedo.

-Jen... é... é lindo! Não precisava!

-Você merece isso e muito mais, só que seus presentes ainda não acabaram.

-Jen... como assim? Este presente já foi caro e...

-E ele é só parte do presente Jay... abra e veja a primeira página, tem uma palavra grifada.

Jared abriu o livro e logo na primeira página a palavra Enfants estava grifada. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e disse:

-Crianças...

-É uma pista.

-Jen, não estou entendendo nada... pista pra quê?

-Para você encontrar os outros presentes e o local do casamento.

-O que? Jen, eu mal notei uma caixa em cima do guarda-roupa por uma semana, como é que vou descobrir pistas pra chegar ao casamento?

-Você queria um casamento diferente, Chris e Steve me ajudaram a tornar mais divertido e especial.

-Eu pensei que o Chris estivesse brincando quando ele disse que era o organizador do casamento!

-Não...ele queria fazer parte de alguma forma...ele diz que tem que nos unir...ele disse isso com tanta veemência que não consegui negar.

-Ele me disse isso uma vez também... mas...tudo bem, gostei da ideia! E obrigado por me dizer qual era a pista!

-Eu não disse nada!

-Crianças... Chris e Hope, é claro!

Jared levantou correndo e foi até o quarto de seu filho Chris, que estava sentado em sua cama olhando para uma caixa grande em cima de uma cadeira.

-Finalmente você acordou papai Jay! Parabéns pelo seu aniversário! – Chris levantou-se da cama e pulou nos braços de seu pai. Jared sorria e lhe beijava os cabelos.

-Obrigado filho! Você e sua irmã são meus melhores presentes.

-E o papai Jen!

-Sim... ele também!

-E as pistas para chegar ao tesouro!

-Sim...aliás acho que aquela caixa é uma das pistas, não é?

-Sim! Abre papa, abre!

Jared abriu a caixa e seu coração bateu forte em seu peito, ela continha uma vitrola antiga, vermelha muito parecida com uma que seus pais tinham quando ele era criança.

-Meu Deus é...é linda! Muito linda!

Jensen o observava da porta do quarto de Chris, e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Jared estava feliz, então ele também estava. Jared levantou a cabeça e apenas com seu olhar ele disse tudo, eles não precisavam trocar palavras para conversar.

-Tem a outra pista ainda papa!

Jared levantou e foi até o quarto de Hope, seguido por Jensen e Chris. A garotinha estava deitada em seu berço, acordada e dando gargalhadas. Eles não estranharam porque ela sempre sorria para o nada. Bom, eles pensavam que era para o nada.

Dentro do berço Jared encontrou outro embrulho, quadrado, e ao abrir se deparou com o compacto de Billie Holiday, daqueles antigos que só continham uma música. Jared se aproximou de Jensen e o beijou nos lábios, levemente. Hope deu uma gargalhada e Chris revirou os olhos. A campainha tocou e Jensen foi atender, enquanto Jared tirava Hope do berço.

Zach havia chegado no horário combinado por eles para levar Jared até seu apartamento para ele se arrumar. Jensen havia dito que não tinha necessidade, mas Jared queria que fosse surpresa a roupa que ele iria usar. A única coisa que eles combinaram foi que não poderia ser nada muito chique ou pomposo.

-Mas Jen...e a outra pista?

-Leve com você a vitrola e o disco que te dei. A música é a pista para o próximo lugar onde estará a outra pista. Mas só faça isso quando já estiver pronto, ok?

-Mas Jen, e se eu demorar muito pra encontrar? E o horário? E como vamos...

-Jared, o local está reservado para nós até amanhã, a cerimônia está marcada para às 19hs e o ministro é o Misha, ou seja, tudo certo.

-E as crianças? A Giselle vai vir mesmo te ajudar a arruma-los, não é?

-Sim, Jay, ela virá, mas não tem muito segredo, só o cabelo da Hope que vou deixar pra ela, já que você não estará aqui.

-Sim...quem diria que eu me tornaria expert em cuidar de cabelo de menina, não é? Até tranças aprendi a fazer!

-Jay, já são 11 horas, parece cedo, mas ainda temos que almoçar e não quero que nos atrasemos.

-Mas... nós poderíamos pelo menos almoçar juntos, não é? O Zach poderia ficar e nós almoçávamos aqui. – Jared falou isso e fez a famosa cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

Jensen não conseguia negar nada pra ele, então eles almoçaram em casa juntos e depois ele e Zach foram para o apartamento para se arrumarem. No caminho Jared tentou descobrir alguma pista com Zach, sem sucesso.

-Meu dever é apenas te levar pra onde você mandar- disse Zach.

Jared ficou um bom tempo se arrumando. Ele havia escolhido um terno preto de corte reto, uma camisa preta sem gravata. O detalhe era uma rosa branca no bolso. Ele não sabia por que ele quis tanto usar uma rosa branca, mas parecia que era o certo, um complemento.

-Até que você não ficou tão feio!

-Cala a boca Zach!

-Não, é sério JT, eu quero que você saiba que estou muito feliz por você! Cara, você é esquisito, e tudo o mais, mas é meu melhor amigo e quero que você seja muito feliz!

-Quem é você e o que fez com meu amigo?

-Ah, eu aqui, num momento fofo e você sendo um cretino!

-Zach, obrigado. Por tudo, mesmo. Se não fosse por você eu nem sei se hoje estaria com o Jen...

-Tá bom, agora chega, toma logo seu presente de aniversário antes que eu me esqueça.

Jared abriu o embrulho que continha um belo relógio e um bilhete: Pra ver se você nunca mais se atrasa para o trabalho.

Jared deu um abraço em seu amigo e não lhe disse nada. Ele seria grato à Zach pelo resto de sua vida, por ele ter lhe ajudado a reencontrar sua alma gêmea.

Jensen estava calmo, ele sabia que Jared entenderia todas as pistas para chegar até o local do casamento. Ele e Chris estavam passeando um dia e passaram em frente a este antigo Bar que estava sendo restaurado. Tinha um ar intimista, aconchegante e familiar. Ao entrar no lugar, seu coração bateu forte e ele sentiu um pouco de falta de ar. _Jared. _Ele não parava de pensar no outro. Nos dois naquele lugar. Mas eles nunca haviam estado lá. _Papai, eu gosto daqui... me faz me sentir bem... _E então ele soube que lá era o local perfeito para eles se casarem. E ele sabia que Jared iria gostar também.

Misha e Giselle ajudaram Jensen a arrumar as crianças. Hope estava com um vestidinho branco e Giselle havia colocado um arranjo com rosas no cabelo dela. Chris estava com uma bermuda social da cor do terno de Jensen, uma camisa branca e suspensórios. Ele já estava segurando as alianças e estava ansioso para entrega-las a seus pais no casamento.

O local já estava decorado. Apenas algumas flores. O piano ao canto dava mais charme ao local. Um grupo de Jazz antigo, de um cara chamado Mike que era amigo do tio-avô de Jensen e de Alice, iria tocar durante a festa. Eles não tinham muitos convidados, apenas alguns colegas de trabalho, Chad, Brian e Zach, Misha e Giselle, Steve e suas mães. Tudo perfeito, do jeito que Jensen sonhou. Só faltava Jared e Jensen começou a considerar se havia sido uma boa ideia não ter contado a ele ou a Zach o local exato.

Jared ouviu a canção My first impression of you de Billie e abriu um sorriso. O primeiro encontro deles, claro. Jensen estava lhe dizendo para ele ir até o local de seu primeiro encontro, o Cafe du Monde. Ele indicou o caminho para Zach e eles seguiram até lá.

Ao chegarem lá, Jared não soube bem como agir. Ele foi até o balcão e disse:

-Olá...bem...isto vai parecer estranho, mas meu nome é Jared e...

-Oh sim, eu tenho um presente para você!

A garota se abaixou e entregou para Jared um envelope. Ao abri-lo, Jared viu que continha uma notícia de jornal:

**"Billie Holiday fez uma apresentação memorável no Bali Club ontem à noite. Ela cantou vários sucessos, mas o ponto alto da noite foi sua interpretação de The Man I love, a capella que deixou o público em estado de graça. "**

-Não pode ser... – Jared sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer e uma leve tontura que quase o fez perder o equilíbrio.

-Calma cara! O que foi? O que tem neste papel?

-Zach... é aquela notícia de jornal, do show da Billie no Bali...aquele show... nosso show... Zach...

-O show de 1945?

-Sim... Zach... eu sei onde será o casamento! Eu não acredito! Será que o Jen se lembrou?

Jensen estava ansioso e nervoso. Já era quase 19hs e nada de Jared aparecer.

-Calma Jens, a noiva sempre atrasa. – disse Misha

-Misha, vai se...

-Papai, não fale palavrão!

-Certo, me desculpe, mas é que ele está demorando demais! E se ele não descobrir onde é a festa?

-Você disse que ele descobriria, então ele vai descobrir, fique calmo.

-Eu sei que aquilo não foi apenas um sonho... eu sei que nós vivemos, de alguma forma, aquele show, aqui, neste lugar.

-Então não há motivos para se preocupar Jens. Ele já deve estar chegando.

Chris foi correndo até a porta, para ver se Jared já estava chegando. Mas não era necessário, Jensen sabia.

-Ele chegou. Ele está aqui. – Jensen disse sorrindo.

-Como você sa...

-Eles chegaram! Papa Jay e tio Zach, chegaram!

Todos ficaram em seus lugares. Chris ficou em pé ao lado de Jensen. Hope sentou-se no colo de Giselle na primeira fileira e sorria a batia palmas. Os outros convidados se levantaram ao ouvirem Brian começar a tocar a canção The Man I love no piano. Sadie estava na porta montando guarda, Zach abriu a porta e Jared entrou.

Por alguns instantes Jared não se moveu. Toda a energia do lugar estava causando muitas emoções nele, mas nenhuma era comparada a que ele sentiu ao ver Jensen em seu terno vinho, com uma camisa preta da cor da de Jared e uma rosa branca idêntica a dele. A rosa tinha um significado que nenhum deles sabia qual era, e talvez nunca soubessem, mas ela também era um símbolo do amor deles.

Jared andou em direção a Jensen sorrindo e era como se todo o lugar se iluminasse. Todos sentiram uma energia diferente, como uma onda elétrica. Era o amor deles que atingia a todos.

Jared se aproximou deles e Misha começou a ministrar o casamento, de seu jeito informal, fazendo a todos riem dizendo o quanto Jensen e Jared eram feitos um para o outro porque não havia ninguém mais louco e esquisito do que eles. E em como eles formavam uma família linda com seus filhos. Chris sorria o tempo todo e na hora de entregar as alianças ele chorou. Era um choro de alegria, de dever cumprido. Ele finalmente os uniu.

Mas a verdade era que Jensen e Jared não ouviam muitas coisas. Só conseguiam prestar atenção um no outro. Só ouviam o som de seus corações e suas almas se conectarem ainda mais. Era uma sensação metafísica. Eles não leram os votos que haviam escrito um para o outro, porque as palavras nunca seriam suficientes para expressar o amor deles. Nunca seriam fortes o bastante para dizer ao mundo o que um representava para o outro. Os votos deles foram silenciosos. Seus corações os diziam.

-E agora os noivos podem se beijar!

Jensen se aproximou de Jared e eles se beijaram. Durante o beijo, imagens de todas as suas vidas juntos se formavam em suas mentes. O beijo ardente na França, o passeio no parque em 1945. Os olhos verdes de Jensen o olhando. O sorriso de Jared. Os dois em um parque cheio de rosas brancas.

-Je t'aime Sunshine...

-Eu te amo, meu Jensen.


	2. Isn't this a lovely day?

**Isn't this a lovely day?**

Hope acordou no meio da noite e viu aquela senhora negra na beira de sua cama. Ela era sempre muito amável e Hope sentia muito amor por ela. Alice, ela se chamava. Hope ouviu o que ela lhe disse e então foi até o quarto de seus irmãos. Ela tinha que contar aquela história para seu irmão caçula, ela sabia que a passagem dele naquela família seria rápida, mas necessária. O amor cura tudo no final das contas.

Chris dormia profundamente, mas mesmo assim Hope falava baixinho para não acordá-lo.

-Não...consigo dormir... – disse seu frágil irmãozinho.

-Eu sei, por isso eu vim. Vou lhe contar a história do primeiro dia dos pais do papai e papa Sunshine, eles adoram esta história, e o Chris me conta sempre, e como hoje é dia dos pais, eu vou contar pra você também, está bem?

-Sim! Eu...eu quero saber tudo! Conte tudo Hope!

**Sete anos antes:**

Chris prestava atenção em nossos pais que ouviam à canção de Billie Holiday e cantarolavam um para o outro e riam felizes. Todos os dias eram felizes, mesmo quando papai Jensen tinha ciúmes do tio Chad ou papa Jay tinha pesadelos. Os dias eram lindos porque eles sempre estavam juntos.

O dia dos pais estava chegando e Chris queria que fosse especial, já que seria o primeiro dia dos pais de todos. Eu ainda era um bebê e estava crescendo rápido, mas ainda não falava nada, apenas sorria sempre, chorava pouco e comia muito igual ao papa Jay. Como havia acontecido no dia das mães quando Steve "emprestou" suas mães para Chris poder comemorar a data, agora no dia dos pais era a vez de Chris cumprir com o trato. E ele cumpriu. Na festinha da escola, Steve pôde participar das atividades junto com nossos pais e Chris. Tudo certo, exceto uma coisa: os presentes.

A festa do dia dos pais na escola já havia acontecido, a data estava próxima e Chris estava nervoso, ou melhor, ele estava apreensivo. Então ele ligou para o Tio Misha.

-_Tio Misha...sou eu...o Chris – _

_-Aconteceu alguma coisa Chris? Por que você está cochichando? _

_-Eu preciso de ajuda..._

_-O que foi?_

_-Preciso de dinheiro...muito dinheiro, tipo uns 20 dólares._

_-Dinheiro? Pra quê? – perguntou Misha tentando segurar o riso._

_-Tenho que comprar os presentes dos dias dos pais...hoje é quarta-feira e não comprei nada ainda...e...eu quero que seja especial..._

_-Oh...é mesmo, eu havia me esquecido! Bom, sábado eu passo na sua casa e te levo pra comprar o que você quiser...pense nos presentes que você quer comprar que eu te dou o dinheiro._

_-Mas Tio Misha, não vai fazer falta? 20 doláres é bastante dinheiro e eu não quero que você fique sem dinheiro e..._

_-Chris, fique tranquilo, sábado eu passo na sua casa e te levo pra comprar os presentes...eu tenho aqui 20 dólares sobrando você acredita? Eu não ia fazer nada com eles._

_-Sério?_

_-Sério! Estava até pensando o que eu iria fazer pra dar um sentido a estes 20 dólares, agora eles servirão para comprar presentes especiais para seus pais. _

_-Ufa, então eu fico mais aliviado. Então eu vou decidir com a Hope os presentes!_

Naquele dia papai Jen chegou muito cansado do trabalho. Ele trabalhava no hospital e às vezes ele trabalhava a noite. Estava bem quente naquele dia e não chovia há algum tempo, então ele estava com dificuldades pra respirar. Ele tem asma, mas você sabe né?

Eu já estava dormindo há um tempão, mas Chris precisava descobrir quais seriam os presentes perfeitos. Papai precisava fazer inalação e Chris e papa sempre ficam a seu lado quando isso acontece. Sempre cuidam dele.

_-Eu preciso de tempo..._

_-Tempo? Como assim Jen? _

_-Eu acho que ando... perdendo muitas coisas...por causa do trabalho... _

_-Oh...nós vamos pensar em algo, está bem? Agora não seja teimoso e pare de falar enquanto está fazendo a inalação. _

Chris teve uma ideia de presente para o papai Jen. Na verdade seria mais de um presente, porque ele já havia pensando em comprar muitos chocolates para o papai, porque ele o ouviu dizer que chocolate sempre o deixava muito feliz.

Então Chris resolveu que no dia seguinte daria inicio a seu plano.

Papa Sunshine estava sentado no sofá comendo balas de goma comigo. Eu sempre sorria feliz com os sons estranhos e caretas que ele fazia. Chris o estava observando há algum tempo e notou que ele sempre lia muitos livros, na escola ele dizia que ler o levava para novos lugares e o fazia conhecer novas pessoas, que era uma grande aventura e que ele amava. Ele também gostava de esportes, assistia a todos os jogos de todos os esportes e ficou feliz quando Chris disse que queria aprender a jogar beisebol. Se bem que papai Jensen é melhor jogador e papa Jay apenas fica observando com aquele sorriso que faz buraquinhos aparecer em suas bochechas. Mas Chris precisava de algumas informações.

_-Chris? Está tudo bem filho? _

_-Hã? Sim Papa, está tudo bem..._

_-Mesmo? Quer conversar sobre algo? _

_-Posso fazer uma pergunta? _

_-Claro filho, o que foi?_

_-Qual é a coisa que te faz mais feliz? _

Papa já estava acostumado com as perguntas de Chris. Ele perguntava muito!

-_Quando seu pai e vocês sorriem. Eu amo o sorriso de vocês, e o som das vozes de vocês quando estão felizes. E tenho certeza que isso é o que deixa Jen feliz também._

Chris já sabia o que iria dar de presente para nossos papais. E eu teria que ajuda-lo. Então Chris disse que ficou um bom tempo tentando me fazer falar papai. Eu era só um bebezinho e não falava direito, mas tinha duas coisas eu falava sempre.

_-Sunsun! Pa!_

_-Hope, você tem que falar papai! Este será um grande presente para nossos papais, imagina? Papa Jay gosta quando a gente fala!_

_-Sunsun! Pa! _

_-pa...pa...i. Vamos Hope, você já sabe falar um pedacinho!_

_-Sunsun! Pa!_

Chris disse que continuou tentando, mas que duvidava que eu iria falar algo.

Finalmente o sábado chegou. Tio Misha levou Chris para passear no shopping e eu fiquei em casa com nossos papais.

_-E então Chris, o que você vai comprar?_

_-Um relógio para o papai Jen nunca mais perder a hora e chocolates porque ele disse que os deixa feliz._

_-Ótimo! Jen precisa mesmo de um relógio... e chocolate é sempre bom. _

_-E também fiz um desenho pra ele com uma ideia que eu tive..._

_-Legal, ele vai adorar, tenho certeza._

_-E para o papa Jay vou comprar balinhas de goma, ele sempre fica feliz quando come balas e um livro sobre a história da 2ªguerra mundial._

_-Balas de goma, você acertou em cheio! Mas fiquei curioso, porque um livro sobre a 2ª Guerra?_

_-Porque outro dia eu ouvi ele dizer que esta época é especial...principalmente o ano em que ela terminou...não entendi direito, mas meu coração bateu mais rápido._

_-Certo...então vamos fazer uso destes 20 doláres!_

Chris acha que foi mais do que 20 doláres, mas Tio Misha jura que sobrou até troco para comprarem um sorvete pra cada um.

No dia dos pais, Chris fez o café da manhã . Leite com chocolate, biscoitos, suco de laranja e pães. Ele me tirou de meu berço e nós dois fomos acordar nossos papais. Eles adoraram e comeram tudo, mas papa Jay comeu quase tudo sozinho.

Chris estava muito ansioso então ele foi até seu quarto e pegou os presentes. Todos nós ficamos na cama com nossos pais abrindo presentes. Chris disse que eu batia palmas e sorria o tempo todo. E comia os biscoitos também.

_-Chris! É...é lindo! Eu adorei este relógio! _

_-Assim você nunca mais vai perder nada, porque sempre terá mais tempo. _

_-Oh...certo...eu..._

_-Ah, mas tem mais uma coisa, eu fiz este desenho pra você, olha papai!_

Papai Jen olhou para o desenho. Ele soube que era ele que estava desenhado porque Chris fez os pontinhos no rosto dele. Tinha também um hospital com o nome Ackles escrito na frente.

_-Você desenhou um hospital pra mim? Meu hospital? _

_-Sim...eu...eu pensei que você poderia ter seu próprio hospital e assim não precisaria trabalhar a noite...assim você nem iria precisar do relógio..._

_-Filho...eu adorei! É uma ótima ideia e eu achei lindo seu desenho e gostei muito do relógio também! Melhor dia dos pais da minha vida. E estes chocolates importados? Deliciosos, meus preferidos!_

No final das contas o papai levou aquela ideia a sério, montou a clínica com o Tio Misha, e graças a ela você está aqui hoje. Chris teve mesmo uma ótima ideia! Ele sempre tem.

_-Agora é a vez do papa Jay! Vamos, abra seus presentes!_

_-Ok, vamos lá! Ah, balas de goma! Adoro balas de goma! _

_-Eu sei! Mas tem outra coisa também!_

_Papa Jay abriu o outro presente e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Mas ele não estava triste, ele estava muito feliz. _

_-Um livro sobre a 2ª Guerra Mundial, ou melhor, sobre o pós guerra._

_-Eu ouvi você dizer que é uma data especial...tio Misha disse que provavelmente este era mais apropriado...não sei o que é apropriado, mas..._

_-É perfeito filho! Eu amei, tudo! Todos os presentes. A melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido na minha vida foi ter reencontrado meu Jen e poder comemorar o dia dos pais com vocês, eu...nunca fui tão feliz!_

_-Nem eu! Não tem nada melhor do que isso. Poder viver com meu amor e ser pai. Comemorar esta data de forma tão linda com meus dois filhos lindos e meu Sun..._

_-Sunshine! Sunshine!_

_-Hope? Você falou sua primeira palavra? Jay, você ouviu? Ela disse Sunshine!_

_-Eu ouvi! Minha princesa!_

_-Repete pro papai! _

_-Papai! Papai!_

_-Ela disse papai também! Eu sabia que ela iria dizer! Muito bem Hope, agora nossos presentes estão completos!_

**De volta ao presente...ou futuro.**

-E foi assim que passamos nosso primeiro dia dos pais. Foi muito especial e tem sido todos os anos. E estamos muito felizes que você está aqui conosco.

-Obrigado...por me contar... eu nem tenho nenhum presente pra eles...

-Você os ama?

-Sim...muito! os amo muito!

-Aos dois? Da mesma forma?

-Antes eu amava apenas o papai Jen...mas agora eu amo os dois da mesma forma... um amor muito grande.

-Então você tem o maior dos presentes.


	3. What a night, what a moon, what a boy

**What a night, what a moon, what a boy**

Jensen estava cansado. A clínica da qual ele era dono junto com Misha era uma das mais requisitadas da cidade, tanto para pacientes particulares quanto para os que eram atendidos pelo sistema público de saúde. Misha e ele haviam feito questão de atender a pacientes que não podem pagar por consultas, e duas vezes por semana o atendimento era exclusivo para quem não podia pagar.

O sucesso da clínica trazia junto muito trabalho, principalmente agora com este surto de gripe na cidade. Jensen queria mais tempo para ficar em casa e conseguiu, era a fim dos plantões no hospital, já que clínica fechava às 20 horas, porém ele era o chefe, e como tal tinha que lidar com os médicos das outras especialidades, com a parte burocrática, com as picuinhas que sempre aconteciam entre os funcionários, com pacientes que se acham melhores do que os outros, com pacientes que tem problemas graves e sofrem muito com o diagnóstico. E por conta de tudo isso, todo o tempo livre que Jensen tem só serve para uma coisa: dormir. E isso não é diferente do que ele já estava vivendo antes, porque ele queria tempo para brincar com seus filhos, para curtir sua casa e principalmente para namorar Jared.

-Pensando na vida Ackles?

-hum... olá Misha... não...quer dizer...sim...

-O que foi? Por que você está com esta cara de torneio perdido?

-Não é nada, só cansaço mesmo... 4 anos Mish... já faz 4 anos desde que nossa clínica inaugurou e...

-E?

-Eu tenho muito orgulho do que fazemos aqui, de poder ajudar as pessoas, do atendimento exemplar que temos e de todo o reconhecimento...

-Mas...?

-Estou cansado Mish... eu acho que...queria te dizer...

-Jens, pelo amor de Buda, você não precisa me pedir pra tirar férias! De fato acho que você precisa mesmo e urgentemente de descanso. Você é o chefe aqui também, lembra?

-Eu sei que sou, mas sou um profissional Misha. E temos tantos pacientes para atender, e gente na fila para atendimento e...

-E temos ótimos profissionais trabalhando conosco e hoje já selecionei mais 3 clínicos gerais para trabalhar aqui, logo, não se preocupe que passamos os pacientes que terão retorno com você pra mim e os novos ficam com eles. Portanto, tenha um bom fim de semana e até mês que vem.

-Mas...Mish...eu...

-De nada, Jens! Mande um beijo para Chris e Hope e um abraço no seu Sunshine!

Misha saiu da sala de Jensen o deixando perplexo e com um sorriso no rosto. Férias. Jensen nem se lembrava quando havia sido a última vez que ele havia saído de férias por tanto tempo. Seria um mês inesquecível!

Jared estava trançando os cabelos de Hope, que sempre ficava quieta observando a tudo. Chris era falante, perguntava muito sobre tudo, e Hope era mais quieta e quando falava costumava surpreender a todos.

-Papa Sunshine, todo mundo quando casa ganha uma lua de mel?

Jared não aguentou e deu uma gargalhada, acordando Sadie que dormia tranquilamente no tapete.

-O que você acha que é uma lua de mel? – Jared perguntou ainda rindo.

-Ah... o Chris disse que as mamães do Steve ganharam a delas do avô dele depois que elas se casaram, mas que vocês não tiveram...eu perguntei porque ia pedir pro tio Misha dar uma de presente pra vocês. Eu queria ver, uma lua de mel só pra vocês...é grande?

Jared não se conteve e riu mais ainda com a inocência de sua filhinha. Sentou ela em seu colo e lhe deu um beijão na bochecha. A garotinha sorriu com o carinho. Ela adorava seu papa Sunshine sempre tão carinhoso e cheirando a doces.

-Querida, lua de mel é uma viagem que as pessoas fazem depois que casam para comemorar o casamento e namorar. Seu papai e eu não tivemos uma porque preferimos ficar com você e Chris, assim teríamos a melhor comemoração possível, junto de nossos filhos.

Hope sorriu satisfeita com a explicação e ela e Jared levantaram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Jensen estava chegando. Eles sabiam, eles sempre sentiam quando ele estava chegando, antes mesmo do carro dele dobrar a esquina. Antes mesmo de Sadie com seu extinto animal. Chris sempre ria e quando ele estava ansioso pela chegada de algum de seus pais, ele observava Hope. Sempre era a mesma coisa, ela corria até a porta, com um sorriso nos lábios e os braços abertos prontos para receber seu pai. E Jared ficava observando, com o coração batendo acelerado e borboletas em seu estomago. Toda vez que ele via Jensen, era como se fosse a primeira. A mesma emoção todos os dias. O mesmo amor, forte e intenso.

Jensen entrou e foi recebido por Hope e seu sorriso lindo. Todos os dias era assim, e todos os dias ele se apaixonava mais ainda por sua baby. A pegava nos braços e lhe dava um beijinho na ponta do nariz. Ela lhe fazia um carinho no rosto e olhava intensamente em seus olhos. Não dizia nada, descia de seus braços e saia bradando pela casa: Chris o papai chegou! Cris! E então Chris vinha correndo de onde estava para cumprimentar seu pai. Sempre correndo, sempre ansioso para contar algo ou perguntar algo. Dava um abraço e um beijo em seu pai, ria sempre porque Sadie se juntava a eles buscando por atenção também. Jensen lhe fazia carinhos e ela saia satisfeita. Jared observava e sorria. Sua família, seu filhos, seu homem. Perfeito.

Depois era ele quem se aproximava de Jensen. Passava a mão pelo rosto do outro, o olhava fundo nos olhos, lhe dava um beijo terno e intenso. Eles sorriam um para o outro. Jensen colocava a mão no peito de Jared, na altura do coração. E corava, sempre. Jared sorria covinhas. Jensen sorria também. Eles se abraçavam forte e sentiam um o cheiro do outro. Jensen estava em casa. Eles estavam em casa.

J2

A primeira semana de férias de Jensen foi tranquila. Jared continuou dando aulas todos os dias, exceto às sextas-feiras dia em que seus alunos tinham aula de educação física e música. Chris e Hope iam à escola e todos chegavam juntos em casa e era a mesma festa de sempre. Jensen descansava durante o dia, levava Sadie para dar uma volta, comprava alguma coisa que faltava em casa, lia, via TV e se entediava.

-Um mês, Misha! Um mês sem fazer nada de útil... se ao menos o Jay e as crianças também estivessem de férias, nós poderíamos viajar ou sei lá...

-Jens, você precisava destas férias agora. Sua saúde estava começando a ser comprometida, e sua sanidade mental também.

-Quero voltar semana que vem. Já descansei o suficiente!

-Não senhor! Descanse Jensen, escreva um livro, medite, pratique esportes, leia o kama sutra, qualquer coisa! Você precisa descansar e precisa destas férias e eu preciso trabalhar.

Misha desligou o telefone na cara de Jensen. Ele sempre fazia isso quando não queria ser contrariado. Jensen detestava, mas já estava acostumado. Foi então que o telefone tocou novamente e Jensen imaginou que Misha teria algo a acrescentar em seu sermão.

- Tá bom Misha, eu já entendi, não precisa continuar com sua ladainha...

-Alô? Desculpe...é o Chad...

-Oh, Chad, desculpe, pensei que fosse o Misha! – Jensen corou e agradeceu por ninguém estar vendo sua cara neste momento.

-Imagine, sem problemas! Tudo bem Jensen?

-Sim, tudo bem... – Jensen foi educado, mas a verdade era que ele odiava Chad. Ele tinha certeza de que ele gostava de Jared e sempre dava um jeito de dar em cima dele.

-Estou ligando porque o JT me disse que você estava de férias, e como ele esqueceu o casaco dele aqui em casa, e eu estou perto da casa de vocês, gostaria de saber se posso passar aí e entregar.

Jensen parou de ouvir na parte: "ele esqueceu o casaco dele aqui em casa". Como assim esqueceu? Em que dia Jared havia ido até o apartamento de Chad? Pra fazer o que? Pra falar sobre o que?

-Jensen? Você está aí?

Jensen respirou fundo e respondeu:

-Sim Chad... eu estou aqui, pode passar e deixar o casaco dele.

Jensen desligou sem se despedir. E passou os outros 20 minutos que faltavam para Chad chegar repetindo um mantra: _Não quebre a cara dele, não quebre a cara dele, não quebre a cara dele..._

J2

**_Três semanas antes..._**

Jared estava triste e cansado. Ele sabia que Jensen estava a cada dia mais estressado e não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer para ajudar. Jensen precisava de férias, mas era muito teimoso para dar o braço a torcer. Jared iria conversar com ele, ver se o convencia há ficar alguns dias em casa. Sem contar que Jared sentia falta de Jensen, de ficar sozinho com ele, namorando. Ele amava as crianças, mas sentia falta de ficar apenas com Jensen.

-Pensando na vida Padalecki?

-Oi Chad! O que você está fazendo aqui na escola?

-Vim tentar uma vaga para dar aulas aqui, para as crianças do 5º ano.

-Ah que legal! Chris está no quinto ano! Eu estou com duas turmas do 3º ano, uma de manhã e outra à tarde. Tomara que você consiga, é muito gratificante dar aulas para crianças.

-Sim, tenho certeza que é! E também poderíamos ficar mais tempo juntos, já que nunca mais pudemos nos ver, desde que você se casou.

-Sim... a vida de casado é uma loucura, ainda mais com 2 filhos. Mas sou muito feliz.

-Eu sei que é, dá pra ver na sua cara! Mas mesmo assim, você precisa ter um tempo só pra você, pra ficar com seus amigos.

-Eu sei...acabei me afastando um pouco, mas é que Jen trabalha tanto e não sobra muito tempo pra nós dois, então o que temos eu quero ficar com ele... me desculpe, eu não quis dizer...

-Ei JT, calma cara! Eu entendo, claro que entendo! Mas é que sinto falta da época da faculdade, quando nós saíamos junto com Zach, lembra? Aliás, foi até bom que te encontrei aqui, porque eu queria te pedir um favor.

-Um favor? Se eu puder ajudar, conte comigo.

-Estou fazendo pós-graduação e uma das matérias é História Francesa, cara você sabe que nunca fui dos melhores alunos. Bom a questão é que tenho um trabalho super difícil para fazer e preciso de ajuda, e sei lá, pensei que você poderia me ajudar... se não for incomodo.

-Ah, claro que posso te ajudar, conte comigo! Poderíamos marcar lá em casa e...

-Olha JT, não me leve a mal, mas na sua casa tem as crianças e eu acabaria me distraindo com elas... não tem como ser no meu apartamento? Acho que umas duas vezes são suficientes, só preciso de direcionamento.

-Bom... é verdade, as crianças iriam nos distrair... bom, todas as sextas-feiras Chris vai pra casa do Steve e Hope fica com Giselle para o dia das meninas junto com Amora, a filha do Misha. Eu não dou aulas as sextas, poderíamos usar este dia, o que acha?

-Perfeito JT! Eu trabalho até às 16 horas, então podemos nos encontrar umas 17 horas, o que acha?

-Combinado.

Assim que Chad foi embora Jared ficou imaginando como contar isso à Jensen. Ele sabia que o outro não gostava de Chad, mas não tinha motivo nenhum pra isso. Eles eram apenas amigos, e Jared gostava do outro.

**_Agora..._**

-Jay, eu não acredito que ele te beijou! Não acredito!

-Pois é Zach...eu fiquei sem saber como agir...eu nunca imaginei que o Chad faria isso.

-Cara, o que deu na cabeça dele? E o que você estava fazendo na casa dele?

-Nós estávamos estudando, ele me pediu ajuda e...

-Estudando? O Chad? Jay, como você caiu nesta?

-Mas...ele disse que precisava de ajuda para estudar...

-Jay, Chad nunca gostou de estudar! Ele se aproveitou de você, aquele cretino!

-Mas ele disse que está fazendo pós graduação e...

-Que dia? Se eu sempre o vejo por aí? Jay, desculpe, mas você foi enganado. Ele não está fazendo curso nenhum! Ele deu graças a Deus quando a faculdade acabou!

-Mas...ele está tentando dar aulas lá na escola e...

-Pelo amor de Deus! Vou falar com a Sam para ela não aceita-lo! Na última escola que ele trabalhou, ele só teve problemas e foi mandado embora por justa causa!

-Eu não sabia disso! Por que você, que é um fofoqueiro, nunca me disse isso?!

-Porque você estava em outra vibe, Jay. Agora você é casado, tem filhos, sei lá, pra que iria querer saber da vida do Chad?

Jared respirou fundo. De fato a vida dele agora era outra, mas isso não significava que ele deveria deixar de conviver com seus amigos. Ele iria conversar com Jensen sobre isso. Jensen.

-Jensen...

-No final das contas ele tinha razão, não é? Sempre notei o ciúmes quando o assunto é o Chad, até evitava falar dele pra vocês. Taí outro motivo pelo qual eu não te disse nada.

-Ele vai ficar uma fera!

-Você vai contar?

-Zach, eu não guardo segredos do Jen...eu tenho que contar.

-É verdade...porque do jeito que o Chad é cretino, ele pode dar um jeito de contar...

-Você acha que ele seria capaz?

-Oh Jay, você é muito inocente! Mas é claro que ele é capaz!

-Só tem um problema...eu não contei pro Jen que fui na casa do Chad...

-Por que não?

-Na primeira semana que eu fui, e nada aconteceu, eu cheguei em casa antes do Jen e ele estava tão cansado que apenas dormiu, nem conversamos direito e depois teve toda uma semana em que praticamente não ficamos nenhum momento a sós... na outra semana, Jen anunciou que estava de férias. Eu fiquei tão feliz! Não queria estragar o momento e acabei me esquecendo novamente, sei lá, não fiquei pensando muito nisso... e agora teve este beijo, que foi ontem, Chad pediu pra mudar pra quinta e eu fui, e mal cheguei lá ele me beijou...eu saí do apartamento dele desnorteado, fui pra casa e quando vi o Jen eu...fiquei com medo... mas eu tenho que contar Zach! E aproveitei que hoje teve reunião pra vir aqui espairecer, já que não tenho aulas hoje...

-Jay, pelo amor de Deus! Conte de uma vez para o Jensen, ele iria acreditar em você, não ficará bravo.

-Você acha mesmo?

-Na verdade não. Cara, ele vai ficar uma fera! Mas é melhor que ele fique bravo sabendo da verdade por você, sei lá cara, vai que ele descobre de outra forma?

Jensen atendeu a porta com cara de poucos amigos. Ele tentava gostar de Chad, não queria ser aquele marido que faz com que seu companheiro desista das amizades antigas por conta de um capricho seu. Mas algo em Chad o incomodava. Era a maneira como o outro sempre olhava para Jared, mesmo no dia do casamento, ele tinha um olhar estranho. Inveja talvez?

-Olá Jensen, como vai?

-Bem, obrigado. Você trouxe o casaco do Jay?

-Oh, sim está aqui. – Chad lhe entregou o casaco que Jared havia deixado em sua casa, após sair correndo depois do fatídico beijo.

-Obrigado. Jay não deve ter percebido que esqueceu o casaco no seu apartamento porque ele não disse nada...

-Vai ver ele queria esperar até semana que vem, no nosso próximo encontro...afinal, como ele está indo lá em casa há algumas semanas ele praticamente já é de casa. – Chad disse isso e deu um sorrisinho de triunfo ao notar a palidez e mudança de feição de Jensen.

-Claro...praticamente de casa... obrigado pelo casaco Chad.

-De na...

Jensen fechou a porta na cara de Chad e correu para seu quarto. Como assim, semanas? Por que Jared não disse nada? Por que Chad estava com aquele sorriso triunfante? Por que Jared mentiu? Por...que...Ja...red...men...tiu...? Jensen pegou o inalador, sentou no chão de seu quarto, no escuro e deixou as lágrimas e a raiva tomarem conta de si.

O coração de Jared estava apertado. Alguma coisa estava errada, ele podia sentir a angústia de Jensen, a falta de ar, o medo. As crianças não estariam em casa esta noite, já que era sexta-feira, o que de certa forma seria bom, porque provavelmente teria briga. Eles nunca brigavam, não de verdade, nunca seriamente. Uma ou outra discussão apenas para terem o prazer do sexo para fazer as pazes. Mas hoje Jared sabia que a situação era bem pior.

Ao chegar em casa e ver todas as luzes apagadas, Jared sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Jensen. Ele sabia que o outro estava lá, ele sentia a presença dele, mas por que estava tudo escuro? Ele abriu a porta e correu até o quarto, até onde seu coração mandava.

-Jen?

O coração de Jared disparou ao ver Jensen sentado no chão, segurando o inalador contra os lábios, tremendo violentamente.

-Jensen! Fala comigo! O que foi? Sua asma atacou novamente? O que foi?

Jared passava as mãos pelo rosto do outro, pelos cabelos, tentando ver se tinha algo errado. Foi só quando ele olhou nos olhos de Jensen que ele soube. Ele pôde ler tudo lá. A raiva, a tristeza, o medo. Jensen não precisou dizer nada e o coração de Jared se desfez em mil pedacinhos.

-Eu...eu posso explicar! Eu juro que não sabia que ele iria me beijar e...

-BEIJAR? ELE TE BEIJOU?

-Jen...eu... não...sim... ele tentou... mas...eu não queria, eu não sabia...eu

-Saí.

-Jen...

-SAÍ DAQUI JARED! AGORA! SAÍ DAQUI! SAÍ! – Jensen começou a hiperventilar.

-Mas Jen, sua asma, você está nervoso...e eu, me deixa te explicar e...

-Não...agora...saí...por favor...saí daqui!

-Nós temos que conversar, por favor Jen, por favor, me desculpe, me perdoa, por favor Jen, por favor, eu te amo, por favor não fica bravo comigo. – Jared começou a chorar descontroladamente e a beijar as mãos de Jensen.

-Jay...eu preciso...ficar sozinho...eu preciso...respirar um pouco... vai pra casa do Zach, amanhã...a gente conversa amanhã...por favor...

Jensen não olhava nos olhos de Jared. Ele não conseguia. Ele estava muito magoado e não tinha forças para olhar para o outro.

-Ok...eu...eu vou... Jen...me desculpe...eu...

Jared saiu de casa com o coração na mão. Pegou o carro e sabe-se lá Deus como chegou ao apartamento de Zach.

-Jay, o que foi?

-Zach...eu...eu estraguei tudo...Zach...

Zach o colocou para dentro e o abraçou forte enquanto ele chorava copiosamente. Enquanto isso, Jensen chorava em seu quarto escuro, sozinho em sua casa, com o coração despedaçado.

Aquela seria uma longa noite... e que noite.

Paris 1848

Jared estava com as pernas bambas e andava sem rumo pelas ruas de Paris. A noite estava fria e estrelada, perfeita para arejar os pensamentos e acalmar os ânimos.

_Não acredito que o beijei! Eu...eu tinha que beija-lo! O cheiro dele ainda está em mim! Eu perdi o controle...ele...ele é perfeito! Eu o amo! Eu o quero, o desejo... Mon Dieu, o que eu faço? Ele é apenas um garoto...mas eu o quero, quero me casar com ele! Como é possível? É possível amar alguém assim, tão rápido? Apenas com um beijo? Eu sei que ele é meu, que ele é parte de mim. Talvez se nos mudarmos para o campo...ninguém saberia. Papai nunca me aceitaria morando com um homem, e muito menos Monsieur Ackles. Se ao menos nos fosse permitido amar quem quisermos, sem preconceitos, eu o desposaria e seríamos felizes... Mas vou dar um jeito, tenho que dar um jeito. Talvez meu irmão, Zach, me ajude. Nele eu posso confiar. O irmão de Jensen parece ser boa gente, até me convidou para darmos um passeio amanhã. Está decidido, amanhã, após darmos nosso passeio, eu falarei com Jensen. Vou pedir para morarmos juntos, para fugirmos se preciso for. Eu sei que ele é parte de mim, a parte que faltava para eu me sentir vivo de verdade. Para eu me sentir completo. Aquele beijo! Foi tão intenso que gozamos! Nunca havia sentido algo assim, tão forte! Nunca havia perdido o controle de minhas emoções, de meu corpo. Ele é tão lindo... quando ele sorri o rosto dele se ilumina e quando ele cora suas sardas ficam mais em evidência...tão frágil meu Jensen...tão belo, mas tão assustado. Vou ajuda-lo a encontrar sua força, tenho certeza de que em algum lugar dentro de si ele guarda sua força e determinação. Nunca mais meu Jensen irá chorar de tristeza, nunca mais ele vai sofrer. Eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça. Nunca mais. _

No dia seguinte, Jared foi assassinado a mando da mãe de Jensen. Morreu antes de confessar seu amor a Jensen, antes de dizer-lhe seus planos. Jensen morreu de tristeza poucos dias depois sem a chance de poder viver seu amor.

New Orleans 1945

A noite era estrelada e quente. Jensen estava feliz com o passeio que havia dado no parque com Jared. Resolveu dar uma volta, para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

_Hoje Jared adivinhou a canção que eu estava pensando, The Man I love. Como isso é possível? E o que foi aquilo que eu senti? Meu peito quente e meus batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Meu estomago doendo como se tivesse borboletas...era só o que me faltava! Borboletas no estomago é o tipo de coisas que mulheres dizem sentir...eu não...eu nunca senti isso. A verdade é que eu nunca havia sentido nada, pelo menos não de verdade, não até Jared aparecer._

_Ele é tão misterioso, jovem e forte. Eu olho pra ele e é como se todo o ambiente se iluminasse com a luz que emana dele. Sunshine. Ele é como um raio de luz... e minha vida é tão escura. Será que ele vai embora? O que eu farei? Eu...eu não quero que ele se vá, quero que ele fique aqui...quero...oh meu Deus, eu quero beija-lo. O cheiro dele...doce... tem uma força que me faz querer ficar sempre com ele...é como se... como se uma parte que faltava em mim se completasse. Mas como vou dizer isso à ele? Ele é um homem, não posso simplesmente beija-lo! É capaz de ele me matar...não, ele não faria isso, eu duvido. Ele é um bom homem, eu sei, eu sinto. E ele cantou The Man I love, deve ter algum significado... Alice disse que a canção é mágica, eu concordo. Ele surgiu como mágica, eu não o vi na rua porque ele surgiu do nada. Será que estou ficando louco? Acho que...eu o amo. Se ele for embora, vou com ele, pra onde ele quiser. Tomara que ele me leve junto. Eu...acho que o desejo, que o quero. Nunca senti nada parecido. Será que ele seria capaz de sentir o mesmo por mim? Ninguém nunca sentiu nada por mim, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que desperta amor nas pessoas, sou muito sem graça e... e tímido e fraco. Mas Jared me olha como se eu fosse importante, como se eu fosse bonito. Ele é tão bonito, daquelas belezas interiores que transparecem em seu rosto. Olhos infantis, sorriso luminoso. Sunshine. Meu Sunshine..._

Eles viveram um pouco de seu amor em 1945, mas não era a hora certa nem o lugar, graças a um erro do destino.

New Orleans 2017

Zach não sabia mais o que fazer. Desde que Jared chegou ele só chorava e foi até seu antigo quarto no apartamento, pegou uma coberta que Jensen usou para se cobrir no dia em que eles foram até lá para assistir filmes com o Zach e as crianças, se abraçou a ela e aparentemente dormiu. O problema é que quando Zach entrou no quarto para ver como ele estava, Jared tremia e sussurrava palavras desconexas. Febre. Ele estava com febre.

-Misha, eu não sei o que fazer! Agora ele está com febre!

-Zach, fique calmo. É uma febre emocional, você sabe como eles são ligados, e pelo que você me disse a coisa foi feia. Jensen me atendeu e me proibiu de ir até a casa deles.

-Eu sei que a febre é emocional Misha, mas tenho medo... não quero que ele fique doente novamente, eu não quero vê-lo em uma cama de hospital de novo...

-Faça o seguinte, dê a ele um antitérmico e bastante agua. Se a febre não baixar, eu vou até aí.

-Certo, eu vou dar o remédio a ele. Já são 2 horas da manhã, ele chegou aqui há algumas horas e só chora. Não sabia que nós, seres humanos, tínhamos tantas lágrimas dentro de nós.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Zach. Tem que ficar. Hope está aqui em casa, calada, não quis brincar, comeu pouco e foi dormir agora. Ela sempre dorme cedo, mas hoje ele não dormiu.

-Com certeza ela sentiu algo...ela é linda, não me leve a mal, eu a amo, mas às vezes ela me assusta um pouco...

-Eu sei...a mim também. Chris também parece que não teve uma noite normal. Liguei na casa do Steve e uma das mães dele me disse que Chris estava quieto e querendo ligar pra casa. Ela disse que ele falou com Jensen mas não ficou muito satisfeito e queria ir pra casa. Tive que falar com ele, inventar uma história de que seus pais precisavam ficar sozinhos um pouco, namorar. Não sei se ele engoliu, mas aceitou ficar na casa do Steve.

-Olha Misha, é bom eles fazerem as pazes senão...o Jared...

-Eles vão fazer as pazes.

Jensen estava irritado, se sentindo traído, cansado, triste e angustiado. Resolveu dar uma volta para pensar. A noite estava fria, sem estrelas e a lua estava encoberta pelas nuvens. Era tarde para andar sozinho, mas Jensen não se importava.

_Eu avisei a ele sobre Chad. Ele sabia que eu não gostava dele, e mesmo assim ele foi até a casa dele, e não apenas uma vez. E o pior, ele omitiu este fato de mim! Por quê? Por que ele mentiu? E aquele vagabundo teve a audácia de beija-lo! Sabendo que ele é casado! E Jared...Jared...Ele...não está bem. Eu estou me sentindo quente, febril, mas não estou com febre. É ele! Ele está sofrendo, acho que mais do que eu... eu nem deixei ele se explicar. Mas também, eu estava com raiva! Eu não estava errado! Será? Será que eu estava errado? Eu sei que ele nunca me trairia...ele deve ter seus motivos para não ter me contado... Não interessa, ele não confiou em mim! Mas... ele sabe que eu detesto o Chad, vai ver ele ficou com receio de me contar e... mas receio de mim? Nós somos casados! E agora tive este sonho estranho dele andando e pensando em ficar comigo, morar fora, se casar... mas nós já somos casados! Mas...parecia que era em outra época e lugar. Parecia com Paris, perto do Rio Sena...mas eu nunca fui à Paris! Mas era o Jared...e...e eu...lembrando de um beijo, também em outra época...mas era aqui em New Orleans... sonhos! Estes sonhos estão cada vez mais fortes e confusos e... e reais. Será? Será que tudo isso é real? Será que eu vivi isso? Jared...meu Sunshine...ele não está bem._

Zach foi levar a agua e o comprimido para Jared, e se assustou com o que viu. O outro estava deitado na cama, encharcado de suor, agarrado ao cobertor e tremendo violentamente.

-Jay...

-Me desculpe...desculpe... Jen...Jensen...des...Jen...por favor...

-Jay, sou eu, tome esta agua e comprimido, para lhe ajudar a melhorar. – Zach tremia, mas ele tinha que ajudar seu amigo de alguma forma. Ele também pegou uma bacia com agua fria e uma toalha, para colocar na testa e nuca de Jared. Era o que sua mãe fazia quando ele tinha febre alta.

-Eu...estraguei tudo...Jen...desculpe...eu...Jensen...

Zachary conseguiu dar o comprimido para Jared e um pouco da agua. Ele duvidava que ele se lembraria de alguma coisa, afinal, ele estava delirando e mal abriu os olhos. Zach se levantou decidido a ligar para Jensen. Aquela situação não podia ficar assim, eles tinham que se resolver e Zach não queria que Jared piorasse. Foi então que a campainha tocou.

À medida que Jensen se aproximava do apartamento de Zachary, mas ansioso ele ficava. Ele sentia seu corpo esquentar mais. A febre aumentava, aquela angustia também. Ele sabia que Jared não estava se sentindo bem. Ele começou a correr. Tentava controlar sua respiração para sua asma não atacar. Jared precisava dele. Jared não estava se sentindo bem. Jared estava doente. Com estes pensamentos, ele tentava controlar sua própria respiração, porque ele não podia ficar doente também, não podia passar mal agora.

-Jensen! Graças a Deus!

-Onde ele...eu sei onde ele está. Posso...entrar...

-Claro, por favor!

Jensen entrou praticamente correndo e foi em direção ao quarto. Ao entrar sua respiração parou. Jared estava deitado de barriga pra cima, o rosto banhando de suor e de lágrimas, vermelho provavelmente por conta da febre, tremendo muito. Vulnerável e frágil. Jensen sentiu se coração parar de bater por alguns instantes.

-Shh...estou aqui Sunshine...vai ficar tudo bem.

Jensen sentou-se na cama e segurou a mão de Jared. Neste momento ambos tremeram violentamente com o choque que sentiram. Jensen se aproximou e beijou o rosto e os lábios de seu marido.

-Jen...des...culpe...Jen...

-Shhh...depois conversamos. Eu estou aqui agora. Não vou embora. Estou aqui com você.

Jensen pegou a toalha que estava na testa de Jared, a torceu no balde, e molhou novamente com a agua fria da bacia e a colocou na nuca, depois nos pulsos e na testa de Jared.

-Misha me pediu para dar esta aspirina pra ele e agua...

-Você fez bem Zach. Obrigado por cuidar dele pra mim.

-Não precisa agradecer Jen. Ele é como um irmão pra mim. Vou deixa-los sozinhos, qualquer coisa me chame, estarei na sala.

-Durma um pouco Zach. Eu ficarei aqui com ele.

-Eu tenho insônia Jen, culpa da Microsoft. Não se preocupe comigo. Amanhã é sábado e poderei dormir até meio dia.

-Está bem. Obrigado novamente Zach. Você é um bom amigo. Temos sorte de ter bons amigos.

Zach saiu do quarto e ele podia jurar que Jared parecia menos doente agora. Como num passe de mágica, era como se apenas a presença de Jensen o curasse.

O dia já estava amanhecendo quando Jared finalmente acordou. Ele ainda estava febril, com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas se sentindo melhor. E isso não tinha nada a ver com sua saúde e sim com o fato de Jensen estar dormindo abraçado a ele na cama. Ele parecia calmo, mas um pouco pálido. A respiração dele estava um pouco alterada. Rápida demais. Mas ele parecia calmo.

-Jen...

-Sunshine...você...está...bem?

-Sim...estou melhor...e você?

-Um pouco cansado... um pouco...asmático... – Jensen disse isso e deu um leve sorriso.

-Você trouxe o inalador?

-Sim...já usei...já vai passar...e sua febre?

-Estou melhor...acho que já passou.

Jensen colocou as mãos no rosto do outro, depois encostou seu rosto no dele. Jared fechou os olhos e sentiu o cheiro do outro. Virou o rosto e tentou beija-lo.

-Não será assim tão fácil Jay.

-Jen...eu...me desculpe. Eu...

-Shhh...vai ficar tudo bem. Agora quero que você melhore, depois nós conversamos, ok?

-Ok...Jen...você...ainda me ama?

-É claro que eu ainda te amo, seu idiota! Sempre te amei, sempre vou te amar. Mas estou bravo! E não quero conversar agora, quero cuidar de você, quero que você fique bem, ok?

-Ok... mas Jen, eu juro, eu não queria mentir é que tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Ele me enganou, eu sou muito bobo e acreditei nele. Ele disse que queria minha ajuda para estudar, então eu disse que tudo bem, então ele disse que preferia que fosse na casa dele por causa das crianças, eu juro eu não sabia que ele iria fazer isso! Eu ia te contar, mas você estava sempre cansado, e nunca conversávamos e depois você entrou de férias e eu fiquei tão feliz que me esqueci, e quando eu lembrava eu sentia medo de você ficar bravo, porque eu sei que você sempre teve ciúmes dele, e então ele mudou o dia e fui na casa dele e ele me agarrou, eu juro Jen, eu não deixei ele me beijar, eu não retribuí, eu nunca faria isso, eu juro, por favor, não fique com raiva de mim, eu não aguento ver você com raiva de mim e...

Jensen deu um beijo intenso e seguro em Jared. O tipo de beijo que diz eu te amo. Eu confio em você. Eu acredito em você. Cala a boca.

-Jen...obrigado...eu juro, nunca mais vou esconder nada de você.

-Eu sei. E já notei que está conversa não ficará pra depois, não é mesmo? Tudo bem, acho que é melhor assim porque nunca mais eu quero deixar uma briga para ser resolvida depois. Nunca mais vamos dormir com um problema. Me promete?

-Prometo. Nunca mais deixar uma briga durar tanto tempo.

-E eu também te devo desculpas Jay. Eu deixei meus problemas serem maiores do que os seus. Eu sei que você também sente falta de seus amigos. Acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso, não é?

-Eu gosto de ficar com você, o tempo todo.

-Eu sei, e eu também gosto. Mas isso não significa que devemos abrir mão das pessoas que amamos. Nossos filhos e nossos amigos são importantes também. Eu te amo Jay, eu sei que você é parte de mim, mas você não é minha propriedade e nem o contrário. Precisamos aprender a balancear tudo para não termos mais problemas como estes. Não quero que você sinta medo de me contar que está ajudando um amigo, mesmo que seja alguém que eu não goste.

-Mas você tinha razão...Chad não era um bom amigo.

-Ele é um canalha aproveitador! Cretino! E você é muito bom e ingênuo.

-Sou um idiota...

-Não, você é bom Jay. A melhor pessoa que eu conheço. Você não vê maldade em nada e eu amo isso em você. Mas infelizmente algumas pessoas se aproveitam disso. Não vamos mais falar sobre isso, está bem?

-Você não está mais bravo?

-Com você fazendo esta cara de cachorro abandonado na mudança fica impossível ficar bravo!

Jared abriu um sorriso, daqueles luminosos que fazem o coração de Jensen acelerar.

-Meu Sunshine... agora durma um pouco que mais tarde temos que ir pra casa. As crianças chegam depois do almoço e eu quero que você descanse, está bem?

Jared deitou-se e ainda sorrindo adormeceu. Jensen colocou a mão em seu peito, na altura do coração e sentiu paz.

Uma semana havia se passado desde o fatídico acontecimento com Chad. Tudo estava a mil maravilhas. Jared havia se recuperado rapidamente de sua febre, as crianças estavam calmas, Jensen estava feliz, mas até agora eles não conseguiram de fato fazer as pazes, melhor dizendo, não teve a única coisa boa que uma briga pode trazer: o sexo selvagem e ardente que é feito para se fazer às pazes. Não é que eles não tenham feito algo, mas não se pode extravasar de verdade quando se tem duas crianças em casa.

No sábado Jared estava muito fraco, no domingo e segunda Chris dormiu com eles por conta da chuva forte com raios e relâmpagos. Ele tinha medo, algo que guardava ainda do tempo em que morava na rua. Terça-feira foi aniversário da filhinha de Misha e Giselle eles foram à festa, ficaram até tarde e Jared estava cansado para algo além do básico. Quarta-feira Hope não conseguia dormir porque uma menina estava em seu quarto cantando uma música chata. Jensen e Jared não viram ninguém, mas Hope dizia que ela estava lá. Quinta-feira foi aniversário de Zach e eles saíram com ele para beber. Jared não estava acostumado, bebeu demais, passou mal, e teve uma sexta-feira de ressaca.

E no sábado Jensen tomou uma decisão.

-Esta é minha última semana de férias e está na hora de viajarmos e termos nossa lua de mel.

-Lua de mel? Sério? – Jared não poderia estar mais feliz. Lua de mel, ele e Jensen. Viajando.

-Vamos aproveitar que teremos um feriado na quinta-feira, você já não trabalha na escola as sextas e acho que podemos conversar com a Sam e alguém fica em seu lugar na terça e quarta. Você acha que consegue?

-Acho que sim...eu posso falar com a Patty, ela ficaria com minhas aulas sem problemas, ela é nova na escola e é professora eventual. E seriam apenas dois dias...eu vou falar com ela na segunda-feira.

-Ótimo! Vamos ter nossa lua de mel! Eu e você! Em Paris!

-Em Paris? Sério mesmo? Mas Jen, não está muito em cima da hora?

-Não, eu já comprei as passagens. Nosso voo sairá na terça e voltamos no domingo à tarde. Já reservei o hotel.

-Uau! Adoro quando você assume o controle assim! – Jared disse sorrindo.

-Pare com isso! Só estou preocupado com uma coisa...

-O quê?

-As crianças...eu falei com o Misha e a Giselle, eles aceitaram ficar com eles mas... não sei Jay, são 6 dias longe deles. Nunca ficamos longe deles...e...Paris é longe.

-Jen, eles estão grandes e ficarão com o Misha e a Giselle, será como férias pra eles. Eles ficarão bem, tenho certeza.

-Você acha mesmo? Hope tem apenas 4 anos, e Chris nunca ficou longe de nós. E se chover? E se Hope ver um de seus amigos fantasmas? E se eles se machucarem e estivermos longe e...

-Jen, pare com isso. Eles já dormiram fora de casa, alias pelo menos 1 vez por semana eles dormem fora de casa. Não terá problema nenhum, você está se preocupando a toa.

-Você acha mesmo?

Jared o abraçou o e beijou apaixonadamente. O encostou na parede e colocou a perna entre as pernas dele. Jensen gemeu dentro da boca de Jared e o abraçou forte, puxou seus cabelos e lhe mordeu o lábio inferior. Jared sorriu e o beijou mais forte ainda e então... Sadie latiu e quebrou o clima. Jared podia jurar que aquele latido foi um aviso de "parem agora porque Hope vem descendo as escadas correndo segurando uma boneca e com cara de animada".

-Papai eu ganhei novamente do Chris no vídeo game! – a menina estava animada e feliz. Chris sempre deixava sua irmãzinha ganhar no vídeo game, Steve não, ele era competitivo.

-Oh que legal filha!

-Papai, tenho duas perguntas.

-Ok, pode fazer, disse Jensen olhando de soslaio para Jared.

-Por que algumas pessoas são brancas e outras negras?

Jensen passou as mãos pelos cabelos e Jared saiu de fininho para a cozinha. Geralmente era Chris quem tinha estas perguntas e sempre sobrava para Jared responde-las.

-Cada pessoa é diferente fisicamente e isso é muito bom porque imagina se todos fossem iguais? É tão bonito ver pessoas com diferentes tons de pele, cor de olhos, cabelos de vários tipos. Todas as pessoas são especiais, não importa como elas sejam fisicamente. Todos temos um coração igual.

-Foi o papai do céu que fez todo mundo diferente?

Outro assunto que Jensen não pensava em discutir tão cedo com sua filhinha.

-Algumas pessoas acreditam que sim, outras não, acham que é tudo científico. Temos que respeitar as crenças de todos. Eu não sei bem em que acredito, mas sei que seja o que for é muito especial.

-Eu acredito no papai do céu...

-Eu também acredito, mas tem gente que não acredita e temos que respeitar a todos, certo?

-Mas eu não acho que todos tenham um coração igual.

Esta pegou Jensen de surpresa.

-Por que não?

-Porque você e o papa Sunshine tem o mesmo coração.

-Como assim?

-Vocês têm o mesmo coração, só que ele está metade no seu peito e metade no dele.

Jensen ficou sem palavras e Jared que estava ouvindo tudo da entrada da sala sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo todo. Chris escolheu este momento para entrar na sala.

-O que foi? Por que estão com esta cara de bobos?

-Christian, olhe os modos.

-Jen, tenho certeza que estamos com cara de bobos.

-Desculpe papai. Está tudo bem?

-Sim filho...bem eu e seu pai temos um anúncio a fazer.

-Papai, eu ainda tenho uma pergunta, lembra? Eu disse que tinha duas.

-Sim filha, eu me lembro mas...

-Que anúncio papai?

-Seu papa e eu vamos sair em lua de mel.

-Vocês ganharam? – disse Hope sorrindo abertamente.

-Sim baby, nós ganhamos! – disse Jared a pegando nos braços.

-Do tio Misha? Eu pedi pra ele, mas ele disse que era caro e que vocês iriam ficar gordos se comessem uma lua de mel.

Todos gargalharam. Misha sendo Misha.

-Prometo que não ficaremos gordos. Vamos apenas viajar por alguns dias...se for tudo bem pra vocês.

-Claro que está tudo bem papai! Finalmente vocês terão a lua de mel! Vou chamar o Steve e Jason para vir aqui em casa me ajudar a cuidar da Hope.

-Vocês não vão ficar aqui sozinhos Chris. Ficarão uns dias na casa do tio Misha, o que acham?

-Eba! Poderei brincar com a Amora todos os dias! Ela é pequenininha, mas é boazinha e ela também vê meus amigos.

-E a Sadie?

-Ela ficará com o tio Zach uns dias. – disse Jared animado.

-Vocês tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Se vocês quiserem nós marcamos para outro dia e...

-Papai, está tudo bem! Vocês precisam namorar um pouco, andam muito apreensivos ultimamente.

-Namorar? Como assim namorar? –disse Jared.

-Ué, não é isso que as pessoas fazem na lua de mel? Elas viajam para namorar, não é?

Jensen ficou vermelho feito um pimentão e Jared sorriu.

-Deve ser isso mesmo Chris, papai ficou vermelho, olha lá!

Jared deu uma gargalhada, Jensen corou mais ainda e também deu uma gargalhada. Seus filhos eram mais espertos do que ele imaginava.

Jensen ficou horas dando instruções para Misha, Giselle e Zach. Ele beijou seus filhos e ficou com os olhos marejados na hora de se despedir deles. Até mesmo a despedida de Sadie foi difícil para ele. Jared se manteve forte o tempo todo, lhe dizendo palavras encorajadoras e de conforto. Jensen se sentiu seguro e feliz. Porém duas horas depois da viagem começar, quando Jensen já estava pegando no sono com a cabeça no ombro de Jared, este disse:

-Jen, você acha mesmo que foi uma boa ideia não trazer as crianças?

-Eu te odeio Jared!

To be continued...


End file.
